


Think I know where you belong

by Miss_cellaneous



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blood and Injury, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Song: You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift), Violence, based off a music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_cellaneous/pseuds/Miss_cellaneous
Summary: A typical budding friendship between two boys who live next to each other - until some unwanted guests come to town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically like the You belong with me music video with some edits:) the actual music video bit won't come in 'til a bit later after the party. Hope Y'all enjoy!

It started as any classic friendship starts; Hank McCoy was just dreamily gazing into the sky when Alex Summers pushed him over. Hank had looked up, his big blue eyes magnified by his gigantic thick-rimmed glasses. Alex snorted and offered out his hand. "Bozo." The blonde said helping the other five-year-old up none the less. Alex fidgeted before Hank held out his hand. "I'm Hank McCoy, n-nice to meet you?" The brunette stammered watching the other boy's face split into a toothy grin. "Alex Summers,"

==

Alex fiercely rubbed the crayon into the paper, grinning across the room to where Hank was filling out a document. Even at seven years old, that boy was working on smart number stuff that Alex didn't fully understand. He added arrows to his drawing, labelling 'me' and 'bozo'. He proudly presented it to Mr. Shaw, who squinted at it and then gasped. "Alex!" Mr. Shaw hissed. "You mustn't draw things like that!" The teacher then proceeded to carefully rip the drawing in half, handing it back to Alex with a muttering of "I can't wait 'til I can get out of this stupid job," and a disapproving glance. Alex looked down to where the rip line traced between the two boys, severing their clasped hands. He couldn't understand and left school early that day, tears in his eyes, little heart broken.

==

Junior high was a nightmare. Alex suspected that the only reason he'd survived was that Hank's family had moved next door. Alex's parents died in a car crash at the beginning of the year, leaving Alex to look after a screaming toddler - his brother - Scott. Thankfully, Hank's parents offered to buy the property and cover them financially so the Summers brothers wouldn't have to worry about paying anything or going to child welfare. Grade seven was also the year where Alex got his heart truly broken. Hank had been at home sick, so Alex had his full focus on a boy in his English class. His name was Armando, but everyone called him Darwin. (Why? No clue.) Alex had plucked up his courage and caught Darwin after class in the boy's bathroom. "Hey, Darwin, um, I know we haven't really talked that much, but um, I was just wondering if you would- if you'd like to go out on a date?" Darwin had looked at him for a second before wincing. "I'm really sorry Alex, but um, I'm not into guys. Or you. Especially you. No offence. And I have a girlfriend." Alex had gone home, mortified and tears pouring from his eyes. He heard a tap outside and looked to the window opposite his. Hank was holding up a piece of paper that read, 'u ok?' The McCoys moving next did have its perks, Hank's bedroom window being right outside of Alex's was definitely one of them. Alex scribbled a quick reply and held it up. 'yea, fine bozo'. Hank looked at him in complete disbelief, but Alex closed his curtains, ending the exchange.

==

High school was, by far, the lowest point of Alex's life. It all started when the Xavier family moved to town. Charles himself wasn't too bad, but his sister - now she was a problem. Raven was pretty, blonde and curvy. What more could someone want? She plonked herself right in between Hank and Alex at lunch on the first day of term three, smiling at Hank and batting her eyelashes. Alex couldn't stand to watch how she sat practically on Hank's lap, pushing her chest out and giggling. Alex got up and left for his English classroom even though lunch had just started. That day after school, Hank excitedly told Alex that he was now dating Raven, and finally had a girlfriend! "Cool," Alex muttered before running ahead to where Scott's school was finishing. The brothers walked home with Hank trailing after them nervously caught up in thought. Alex helped Scott to his room (Due to the younger Summers brother's exhaustion) before collapsing onto his own bed, face in the pillow. A week later, Alex got to school just a little late. He slipped into his seat cursing under his breath. He glanced behind him to see Hank chewing on a pen; his brow was furrowed in concentration as he read the paragraph in front of him, eyelashes brushing the lenses of his glasses. His chocolate hair fell in a mesmerizing wave across his forehead, his nose did that adorable scrunching thing and his lips- Alex stopped himself, realization hitting him like a truck. Frustrating and cliché as it may be, he had fallen deeply in love with his best friend. Who was supposedly head over heels in love with Raven(Thank Stark she wasn't in this class). Who was also most likely 100% hetero. Whoopdedoo. "Mr. Summers, do I have to ask again, get your book out and start reading." The sharp voice of Mr. Namor snapped Alex out of his internal monologue. "Of-of course, sir." Alex stammered, pulling out his literature history book and burying his nose in it to hide his blush.

==

"I have an idea," Raven said from where she was draped across Hank's lap. 'Oh dear,' thought Alex. Hank looked pretty happy with this arrangement, cueing Alex's gut to clench. Sean looked up from his paper bag filled with - presumably - brownies. Raven's white teeth flashed between her glossy pink lips. "I'm going to have a party at my place! All of the fun people will be invited - minus my brother of course, and..." She trailed off, surveying Alex disgustedly with her cold eyes. Hank noticed where she was looking and beamed. "Of course Alex will come! You love parties, right?" Hank chattered. "Yeah," Alex managed, internally smacking his face. "What're we celebrating?" Sean asked, his voice muffled by brown crumbs spilling from his mouth. Raven laughed. "We're in senior year now, silly!" Sean nodded and Alex asked, "When?" Raven frowned and glanced over to where Charles was having an intense chess match with that tall German guy in Alex's class who Alex was scared to throw spitballs at. Erik, Alex remembered. "Charles!" Raven called and the brunette looked over at his sister who shouted, "What do we have this Saturday night?" Charles frowned. "I was going to have Erik over-" Raven beamed and interrupted him. "Great, just stick to the study, kay?" Charles sighed, and Alex felt kind of bad for him. Raven turned back to Alex Sean and Hank. "This Saturday night." She stated before proceeding to over-dramatically kiss Hank good-bye and head off to her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that (sort of) cliffhanger, Alex must face The Party - and Raven - and get used to the fact that he will probably never be with Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, we're getting to the music video part, this is just a REALLY big leadup :)

"Hey Scott?" Alex called through the house that evening while making dinner (baked beans, he was poor, sue him[on second thought please don't]). "I'm gonna be out on Saturday, can you organize something?" There was a pause before the younger boy replied. "Yes, I'll ask Jean's mommy if I can go there on a sleepover." Alex internally fist pumped. Perfect. If anyone had asked the blonde, he would have denied the fact that he spent hours posing in front of the mirror before eventually deciding on his usual black skinny jeans and white t-shirt under a flannel hoodie under a leather jacket. And nothing would get him to admit that on Saturday his homework was blatantly disregarded for gelling his hair so it stuck up just right. Of course, Scott knew better, but he wasn't going to tell the whole neighborhood, no. Just his entire primary school.

==

The Xavier Mansion in Westchester was massive. The party was mainly in the bottom lounge that opened out to the green-filled courtyard. Alex rolled his eyes at Raven who was practically draped across Hank. Alex waved at Sean then froze when he saw another familiar face - Darwin. Alex didn't really 'like' Darwin anymore (now that he realized his feelings for Hank), but when they made eye contact it was still awkward. There was another girl too, that Alex recognized from calculus. Eventually the 'party' which was literally just six people settled onto the couches. "Guys, let's have, like, code-names between us." Raven giggled. Thank Stephen Strange, she was off of Hank and sitting on the couch like a normal person. "I'll be Mystique." She smirked at Sean who was cursing. "My stage name is Angel." The dark haired girl said. That's right, she was a dancer or something. "Well, Darwin's already a nickname, so..." Darwin shrugged, not looking at Alex. Raven turned expectantly to Hank. Alex knew that Hank had rather big feet, and could take some light teasing from his best friend. "How about Big-foot?" Alex grinned. Hank looked down to hide his smile, but Raven took this the complete wrong way. "Well, you know what they say about guys with big feet, and yours look kinda small." Alex blushed, but not because he was embarrassed, no. He was angry. Bitter. Jealous. He always knew he had some anger management issues, but that night he really showed his colors. Drinks were passed around, Raven leaned forwards to kiss Hank and Alex thought he might explode. Luckily, Erik walked in and Raven stopped to turn to him. "Charles says to keep it down." Erik said monotonously before leaving again. Raven sighed and threw herself into Hank's arms. Alex's rage was building up inside him. It didn't help when Darwin pushed him against a wall and started trying to kiss him. For a second Alex was motionless but then he pushed the taller boy off him. Now Hank and Raven were full on making out. Hank must've seen Darwin kiss Alex. Fuming Alex stormed into the courtyard behind some trees where Darwin stumbled after him. Darwin tried to kiss Alex again but the blonde pulled away in disgust. That's when he truly exploded. "What the hell Darwin?! You can't just say you don't like guys or - especially me and then go and fucking kiss me!!" Darwin didn't answer but tried to kiss Alex again. "Dude NO!" Alex yelled pulling away. "But Aaalex," Darwin slurred, "I'm adaaptable to chaaange," Alex lost it. His fist swung forwards and no remorse was felt when it made contact with Darwin's face. Alex had put all of his power into that punch and his feet were off the ground when it impacted. Darwin just crumpled to the ground like a rag doll, blood pooling around him from his nose. Seething, Alex returned to the party where Raven was in a leather chair swigging some sort of alcohol, Hank was nearly passed out on the couch, Angel was passed out on another couch and Sean was nowhere to be seen but a trail of mysterious white powder and - brownie crumbs? - led to a Sean-shaped hole in the window. Hank frowned at Alex's fist which was dripping dark blood all over the white carpet. "Havok." Raven muttered from her chair. Still breathing heavily, Alex ran all the way home and into his bed, cradling his red knuckles while tears leaked out of his eyes. 

==

The next day, Alex was waiting for Scott to get dropped back home from his sleepover when there was a knock on his door. Grumpily he opened it and was startled to find a worried looking Hank. The latter burst in past Alex, closing the door and regarding the former. "Are you okay?" Hank asked anxiously. Alex had washed his right hand o course, but it was still tinted red and with Darwin's blood (I mean, seriously, there was a LOT of blood) so the blonde hid it behind his back and snapped, "Why are you asking me bozo? Clearly your girlfriend had more to drink than me," Hank winced. "I-I just saw you kissing Darwin, then you two disappeared and you come back looking like a murderer, and I couldn't help but worry if you were okay." Hank stammered. Alex stared at Hank open-mouthed. He hadn't meant meant to be such a jerk, he just got really pissed, but now, looking at Hank's broken expression, Alex felt guilt fill him to the brim. He stepped forwards and wrapped Hank in a hug- the first real physical contact Alex had with Hank- with anyone- in years. "I'm sorry," Alex whispered. "Darwin kissed me, not the other way around, and I'm fine. I suppose that won't change anything between you and Raven." Alex didn't see Hank's small smile. Hank pulled away with a slightly apologetic smile. "See you tomorrow?" Alex nodded and Hank tried to back out of the door, crashing into the doorframe and drawing a giggle from the usually moody blonde. Hank's smile widened. Later when a knock came from the front door, Alex pretended his smile didn't fall when an awkward nerdy teen was not there, but his spirits were lifted again when a flash of navy with a mop of brown hair raced into his arms. "Hey Scott!" Alex laughed as his baby brother hugged him tighter. Alex looked up to where a red-haired woman smiled fondly at the exchange. "You must be Alex," She smiled shaking hands with him. Alex awkwardly grimaced, "And, um, Jean's mom?" The lady laughed. "Mrs Grey" She introduced. The blonde teen nodded politely and tapped his brother's shoulder. "Bye Jean!" Scott called after Alex had cued him to. A small girl with bushy red hair like her mom shyly stepped out from behind the woman. "Bye Scott," She said blushing. The Summers brothers waved at the retreating Greys before heading inside. Just before Alex did though, He caught the eye of the bespectacled brunette next door who beamed at him. Alex smiled before pushing Scott across the threshold.

==

There was no sign of Darwin all Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday, and it wasn't until Thursday that Alex reluctantly broached the subject. "Has anyone seen Darwin?" He asked tentatively. Angel, who had started sitting with their group of friends at lunch nodded. "He got beat up after the party." She explained. The whole table gasped and Alex tensed. "I visited him in hospital and he said it was some faceless muggers," She continued. Alex frowned. Darwin hadn't sold him out? Angel seemed to like being the center of attention. "He moved to Argentina, supposedly his family didn't think it was safe here." Whispering went around the table, everyone wide-eyed. Alex couldn't help his ears wandering to Hank and Raven's conversation. "What do you mean?" Raven was hissing. "You're holding back information!" Hank looked like he had been backed into a corner. "Call me tonight," She growled, getting up and swishing off to Gym. Alex looked down at his hands, Raven's nickname for him echoing in his head. Havok. He did cause havoc wherever he went. Havok. Perhaps he would destroy anyone who cared. Havok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
> She's going off about something that you said  
> She doesn't get your humor like I do
> 
> I'm in my room it's a typical Tuesday night  
> I'm listening to the kinda music she doesn't like  
> She'll never know your story like I do
> 
> [...]
> 
> Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
> I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
> Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
> 'Hey, isn't this easy!'
> 
> And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
> I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
> You say you're fine I know you better than that  
> Hey, whatcha doin' with a girl like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short :\ but, to quote Yoda, 'Matter, size does not. Look at me, hmm?'

Hank and Raven were low-key fighting. Alex could tell. Hank was on the phone with Raven, walking around his room throwing his hands up; Alex could tell that Raven was upset. It's not his fault she was going off about something he said. Some people had no sense of humor. She just didn't get Hank's humor the way Alex did. Alex was in his room gazing through the windows to Hank. It was a typical Tuesday night, the blonde's books were scattered across his bed and he was listening to the kind of music Raven didn't like; hard rock. By Hank's expression, Alex could tell she was trying to learn Hank's backstory. Try as she may, she could never know his story like Alex did. Hank threw the phone down in frustration and Alex scribbled a message on his notebook. He held it up to the window. 'U ok?' A smile split Hank's face and he wrote back right away. 'Tired of drama' Alex pulled a sympathetic face, 'Sorry' before looking down to write another message, but when he looked back up, Hank's curtains were closed. Sighing, Alex held up the message. 'I love you'

==

Alex was dancing in front of his mirror to his music - quiet though, as to not wake Scott - trying on different outfits and trying to see what Raven had that he didn't. He was even enjoying himself as he rocked out on an imaginary air guitar, lip-synced into a hairbrush and jumped around his room. Hank peered around his curtain smiling just a bit at his enthusiastically jamming best friend next door before laughing fondly and closing the curtain again. Alex collapsed onto his bed staring at the roof, an air of longing clouding the room. Scott frowned up at the ceiling in confusion before going back to helping himself to cookies from the tin and sneaking back to bed with a big grin and a full stomach. He could tell something was distracting his brother, and while he wasn't sure what, he was content to make the most of it.

==

A few weeks later on a Friday, Alex was waiting on Scott so they could walk to school. He was reading a book about X-men, chuckling at the uncanny resemblance from the characters. He looked up when Hank came out of his house in a t-shirt and worn out jeans smiling and taking the seat next to Alex on the bench. "How's it going?" Hank asked with a smile. "Good," Alex blushed as Hank leant over to brush a strand of blonde hair out of Alex's face. Alex couldn't help but think that this was how it ought to be. Hank glanced back to Alex's house behind them, peering over the back of the bus stop benches. Their town didn't have buses of course, but the bus stop was conveniently placed outside of their respective houses. "Just waiting on Scott then," Hank said turning back to Alex. The blonde felt his eyes light up in excitement as he relayed a joke he had thought of the previous night. "What does a nosey pepper do?" At Hank's baffled shrug, Alex chuckled. "Gets jalapeño business!" Hank's adorable laugh filled the crisp morning air and Alex grinned, thinking to himself, 'hey isn't this easy!'. It was moments like these that he and Hank snatched every day before Scott came bursting through the door and the three of them walked to Scott's primary school, dropping the younger Summers brother off then continuing to high school. Alex almost felt a connection when Hank readjusted his dorky glasses with a bashful grin. Hank's smile could light up their whole town, but Alex hadn't seen it ever since *she* brought him down. 

==

Speak of the devil (emphasis on 'the devil'), all of the moment was ruined when a shiny red convertible pulled up complete with one smiling blonde cheerleader. Hank got up and Alex rolled his eyes at Raven's tight, skimpy uniform. She had only been here a term and she was already captain of the cheerleading 'squad'. Naturally there was only room for two, the bet that Charles had been forced to walk was high. Or who knows, maybe he had his own fancy car too. Hank got in the car, waving at Alex apologetically. Alex looked everywhere except where Raven had pulled hank into a heated kiss, pretending not to care. He did, however, catch the deviant little smirk Raven gave him before the car pulled away and Alex's little brother stumbled out of the door. Scott looked around frowning. "Where's Hank?" Alex wordlessly started walking the usual route, finally giving in when the five-year-old had tugged on his jacket sleeve so hard it had nearly ripped. "He caught a ride." Alex said stiffly, hoping Scott didn't notice his voice skidding. When Alex got to school he gave Hank a concerned look. 'I'm fine' Hank mouthed before sitting next to Raven. Alex thought to himself worriedly. Hank said he was fine but Alex knew Hank better than that. The blonde turned back to the front, wondering what Hank was doing with a girl like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand there's part one of the actual music video/song/you know what I mean! Thank you everyone so much for your support, please don't forget to leave kudos and comment suggestions! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry sorry sorry for the wait! Stuff I need to do has been piling onto me or as Eddie Brock would say "uP My AsS!" anyways fourth and final chapter loves :))))
> 
> STANDING BY HERE WAITING BY YOUR BACK DOOR  
> ALL THIS TIME HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW  
> BAB-Y-Y-Y  
> YOU BELONG WITH M-E-E-E  
> YOU BELONG WITH ME

She wore high heels. Like, annoyingly high heels. Alex sighed looking down at his worn sneakers from where he was in the bleachers. This was the biggest game of the year and Hank was, well, killing it on the football field.

Raven danced across the field, waving her pom-poms frantically in the air like they were on fire. Alex folded his arms, eyes trailing Hank as he darted up the field, flanked by Erik and someone else. The bleachers around Alex tensed as Hank approached the line and broke it, hurling the ball to Erik who scored a touchdown. 

The stands erupted and Alex cheered his heart out, Hank grinned up at him before going to find (ugh) his girlfriend. Much to both of their surprise, Raven herself was flirting, rather obviously, with Erik. Hank approaches and pulled Ravens hands off his chest, and angered, she shoved him.

Alex watched in horror as his best friend’s face fell into one of anger - but Alex could see the hurt underneath. They argued and Erik, looking very uncomfortable, slipped off to where Charles was glaring at him for some reason or another. Hank’s yells and Raven’s shrieks were muffled by the roaring of the students, scrambling over each other to congratulate the players. Alex could only stand and watch as they stormed away from each other.

The next few days Hank and Raven were on edge. They talked, yeah, but there was something icy between them. A few months ago Alex would’ve been overjoyed, but Hank’s upset puppy eyes absolutely /killed/ the blonde. The night of Prom, Alex glanced over to where Hank was holding up a sign. Prom? It read under Hank’s hopeful expression. Sighing, Alex scribbled a reply. Can’t, studying. Hank shrugged and Alex pulled his best apologetic face.

====

He was always good at last minute decisions. Floating his way through the car park, hair grown out slightly long and brushed to a delicate wave, clad in a white suit top with silk lapels and black dress pants that Scott himself had proudly picked out, Alex steeled himself. Passing a kissing couple near the doorway - was that...? - and striding across the threshold. 

People were everywhere, but Hank was surrounded by a swirling red dress. The owner of that dress tried to get his attention, dragging the front of her scarlet garment lower towards her navel and shaking her hair off her almost-completely-exposed chest. Hank, however, was staring across the room. Alex panicked, thinking this was too much, he shouldn’t have ever shown up and the dress shirt was stupid, but at that moment Hank appeared in front of him. 

“I didn’t think you’d show,” Hank admitted, readjusting his glasses that were the same onyx as his borrowed tux. As far as Alex was aware, Hank was royalty in that. Refocusing his train of thought before it could go into the caves Mick Jagger would approve of. “Yeah neither.” Alex said quickly. “Hey!” Came from behind Hank and Raven hit his shoulder. “Baby come dance with me!” She whines but Hank kept his back turned. 

Slowly, he offered his arm to Alex. “Would you like to dance?” He asked smoothly. A voice behind the brunette shrieked “YES!” Alex smiled. “I didn’t think you’d ever ask,” he replied and, the taller man taking the shorter one into his arms, they swept onto the dance floor. The music slowed to a buzz around them, even Raven’s furious huff as she stormed off to smoke in the girls bathroom faded. Alex looked into Hank’s eyes, a sudden bout of emotion suffocation him. He couldn’t talk. Luckily, Hank could.

“Alex, I- I- I think I love you,” Hank stammered, one hand delicately brushing Alex’s hair behind his ear. Alex blinked, his lips working but no sound coming out. The only thing suggesting he had heard Hank was the smile on his face. “I said I love you” Hank said more confidently, and Alex laughed, draping his arms around Hank’s neck. As a response to Hank’s confusion, Alex grinned. “Took you long enough Bigfoot! I love you too!” 

Next thing anyone knew, they were kissing. And to everyone else, it was just two kids fooling around on prom night, the exact same as everyone around them, in a world that they couldn’t be less prepared for. But to them, their worlds were on fire with the tangling sparks of love, lightning the darkest corners and embracing the coldest crevices. None of their peers knew they were witnessing the birth of a love that would last for years to come.

Stumbling to the doorway, hand in hand with stupid grins on their faces, two seniors prepared to enjoy the wonders of the new spark between them. Alex dragged Hank to his car and, on the way his suspicions were confirmed. The people now making out just beyond the gym entrance were, in fact, Charles and Erik. Somehow though, Alex couldn’t find it in himself to care. Right now all he cared about was getting his frie- boy?friend’s pink lips back in his own. 

They got back to Alex’s house and stumbled through the kitchen, stopping to share a chaste kiss by the table. A screech stopped them in their tracks and they turned to see Scott, sitting at the table and staring at them with wide eyes. Next thing they knew a fierce redhead was tearing around the corner yelling, “YOU OWE ME SCOTT!” The kid swore under his breath, chasing after Jean and Hank and Alex stood awkwardly.

Eventually, they decided on cuddling on the couch and watching horror movies with Scott and Jean. Turns out Alex was supposed to babysit them when he got back - whoops. Well, the kids seemed to enjoy the movies, and if Hank clutched Alex’s hand the whole time - who was going to know? Glancing over at the man squeezing his arm, Alex smiled softly, genuinely, getting the feeling they were going to be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end folks :)
> 
> Fun fact; did you know that the actor who plays Alex (Lucas Till) also plays the guy in this music video? I didn’t until recently. Huh, ironic right?! Well anyway, sorry again for the wait, but I just want to say thanks to all the readers and please don’t hesitate to leave feedback and/or kudos! I’m super happy because my favourite author on here read. My. Story. AND LEFT A COMMENT!!!! Ahem. Well. Hope you enjoyed :))))


End file.
